Molly Holmes, or Irene Holmes?
by G.K. Josephs
Summary: Sherlock was revealed to be alive, and his name was cleared. He has retired from detective work and has been dating molly for about a year. He might ask her to marry him, but complications arise. A case he can't refuse, Irene Adler's "return" from the dead, and the return of Moriarty. Rated M for smut, language, violence and substance abuse.


**A/N I don't own Sherlock, but was always wondering about the return of Irene Adler. Read and Review. All feedback, even flames are appreciated. Read, and Enjoy!**

"Sherlock, come on, we've got to go!" Molly shouted impatiently from upstairs

"Just a minute more Molly" Sherlock replied from the couch in his disorganized living room. Molly stormed in, in a short bathrobe, her small breasts almost popping out of the thin silk.

"You're watching the news again! We've got to go! Honey! We're late for dinner with John and what's her name, the one with the big boobs and red hair"

"It's the third one this week" Sherlock said pensively.

"I know, can't he just settle down and stay in a relationship with someone for a few months, I mean—"

"Murder. They've found three bodies with a bullet wound right through the head, but no signs of a sniper anywhere, no signs of a close counters attack and barely any blood on the walls. Even the bullets disappeared." Sherlock became lost in thought, visiting his mind palace, putting all of his mind power towards the case. Molly straddled him and kissed him gently, needing a distraction for Sherlock fast.

"You're done with all that police shit, they ruined you, you barely made it out of a case without someone accusing you of something. They can do it on their own.

"Molly, I don't do it for the thrill of a corpse on the floor, I've moved past that, but think of the families of the dead men and woman, the ones who will never get any real answers because Lestrade and his Bitch can't do shit, what then?"

"Sherlock, you can shoot them an email in the morning. Meanwhile," Molly lifted her robe, exposing her naked crotch and arse, putting it on display. She was desperate to get his mind off of the case before he started to work on it, because once he started he couldn't stop.

"I won't wear any knickers tonight, the best sight in the world will be on display," Molly said seductively. HJis mind thoroughly off of the case Sherlock replied.

"How will I get a peek?" She smiled seductively before going into the bathroom to finish her makeup.

"Use that big brain of yours to figure it out," Molly called from the bathroom. Sherlock got up, put on his shoes and coat and began walking to the door; all of a sudden the bell rang.

"I'll get it Molly!" Sherlock opened the door expecting to see anything at all. But he hadn't considered one possibility. The possibility of a nude woman, a nude woman he hadn't seen in years standing before him. "Adler," Sherlock said trying to appear as cold and calculating as possible

"Holmes" Irene said trying to do the same. "I have a case for you, but first I have something else to do. I have a raging hangover and need to sleep it off, but do you know what they say? A good fucking works better than sleep, all the endorphins from orgasm and such, best painkiller on earth, so if you don't mind doing so, I'm going to need you to drop you pants." Irene was on her knees, her fingers reaching for Sherlock's zipper when he was shaken out of his fast-paced thoughts. He tried to push her away and fell back over his stacks of books. Molly ran into the room, nude and wet from in the shower.

"Sherlock are you all right?" She observed the scene. "What the fuck is this Sherlock. Who in the name of fucking Jesus Christ is that? Sherlock was shaken out of his daze and trying to think clearly, but there were two naked women in front of him. Irene stood up, strode over to Molly, making sure to wiggle her arse and pulled her into a deep kiss, caressing the sides of Molly's tits and diddling her own pussy. Molly pushed her away suddenly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"He wants a threesome"

"No he doesn't!" Molly looked at Sherlock for confirmation, Sherlock Caught himself and replied quickly

"No I don't" Irene scoffed at this statement

"I fuck for a living, I know what my clients want before they do. I mean look at his crotch. If Sherlock's cock's not freed soon his pants will burst.

"How do you know him, whore?" Molly asked puzzled and angry at her familiarity.

"He was a colleague, and you're a whore too, maybe only for him, but your cunt got moist at that kiss, and your pulse increased."

"Was Sherlock one of your… clients?"

"No!" Sherlock stated. "We never… umm, anyway Irene please leave, I have a dinner I'm late for, and next time please call ahead, and wear clothes."

"But don't you want the case?" Irene asked coyly licking her lips.

"I'm retired" Sherlock retorted

"The great Sherlock Holmes, retired? Not a chance"

"Molly, go get dressed, Irene get your coat and go!"

"I don't have a coat"

"You're going to try and convince me that you got here without a coat," Sherlock was beginning to get annoyed "Why would I need one, I live eight blocks down," Irene replied flirtatiously.

"Then go," Sherlock said, ending the conversation "Go." Irene turned to leave.

"I have your cell number, and you know where to find me if you want the case. I'm staying as Lovelace, Victoria Lovelace." She was in a cab and gone before Sherlock could reply.


End file.
